The present invention relates to a small sized laser instrument used for building decoration and the like, and-more particularly, to a laser-plumbing leveler with adjustable height of the horizontal line.
Ever since the laser device is applied actually to the field of engineering technology, there have been some instrument products that use the laser technology for orienting and positioning in building, decorating and the like.
The early laser levelers (laser gyroscope, etc.) employed gas or solid laser, so that they are large in size, single in function, and high in price, thus the performance thereof is very limited in use. In 1976, when Chairman Mao""s Memorial Hall was built, a laser gyroscope representing achievements of scientific research of that time was used for controlling the ground leveling. This, of course, is much faster and easier in leveling as compared with the ordinary leveler used in the past. However, due to many reasons such as technical and economical reasons, this kind-of instrument was not produced in batches and not used widely for a considerable period of time. This kind of instrument appeared much earlier in foreign countries, was produced in batches in 1980""s, and used widely in construction engineering initially.
In the early of 1990""s, there was laser automatic leveling leveler using bar code technology in foreign countries, which was mainly used for mapping and measuring leveling lines in big scale construction works, and was not convenient for use in construction, decoration and installation of the building. Because it is high in price and lacks prominent advantages, it has not been used frequently in China up to the present time.
Appearance and gradual use of large quantities of the semi-conductor laser device provide certain conditions for the miniaturization and popularization of the laser instruments used in engineering. Therefore, in 1990""s, many foreign manufacturers started successively to produce in batches laser gyroscope type leveler used in engineering and their prices were also decreased. Therefore, this type of instrument was widely used in the economically developed countries and regions (For example, products made by the American David White). Some foreign manufacturers (for example, TOPCON of Japan) also filled patent in China for such type of products. However, since technologies of this type of instrument are widely known, the remaining contents that can be applied for patent is very limited. In recent years, small laser gyrohorizon used in decoration works has been appeared in the international market, the price thereof is equivalent to several thousands yuan (RMB). Among them, the American Momentum Laser Inc. once filled an application for patent for its products, but the design has no major improvement other than the non-essential feature that employing two semi-conductor laser units of the same direction so as to increase the lightness. Some optical instrument manufacturers in China (such as Beijing Optical Instrument Plant, Northwest Optical Instrument Plant, etc.) also began to manufacture the same type products and the small laser gyrohorizon in recent years, but these products have no major technical improvements. Their prices are still about two thousands yuan (RMB), which are still too high for the domestic construction and decoration industry. More importantly, these domestic or foreign laser-leveling instruments are all single in function and not convenient for use. Especially, they can not provide, in a convenient and quick way, the horizontal line of discretional height as well as the plumb line and the inclined line of discretional direction. Prior to this invention, there was no one product that can meet these requirements and decrease the price as well, thus it is unable to meet requirements of construction, decoration and the like really.
According to the statistic of the relevant departments of China, in 1998, a total found of 200 billions yuan was used for decoration works of civilian purpose (excluding decoration of large-scale industrial and commercial buildings), wherein funds for tools, equipment and measuring units (inclusive of instruments) occupy a considerable proportion. This can be seen from the numerous decorating tool stores in large cities, medium-sized cities and small towns all over the country. According to a statistic made in the latter half of 2000, there were more than 90,000 formal decorating companies in China, and the number of decorating companies is more astonishing if those informal decorating companies with smaller decorating teams are counted. That being horizontal in lateral direction and being perpendicular in vertical direction and that keeping inclined or horizontal as it should be, are the basic and most important quality requirements for building decoration works. However, as the basic means for ensuring decoration quality, the instruments and measuring tools for keeping horizontal in lateral direction and perpendicular in vertical direction are out of data. In China, low accuracy and inconvenient plumb bob, carpenter""s ink marker and leveling ruler of even thousands of years"" history are still being used today. And the method of xe2x80x9cstriking inked linexe2x80x9d is still used in construction, some even still use filled pipe to measure levelness, this not only hampers improvement of productivity seriously, but also makes it difficult in maintaining quality.
Internationally, the building decoration industry has always been a prosperous industry, which has enormous need for instrument. Therefore, a better instrument that can provide good orienting and positioning in horizontal, vertical and inclined direction, and is convenient in use and inexpensive is desperately needed both domestically and internationally.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a laser-plumbing leveler with adjustable height of the horizontal line, comprising a laser emitting device, a laser line (plane) projecting optical system, and a laser line (plane) rotating and/or moving unit.
The second object of the present invention is to provide a laser-plumbing leveler used for positing in horizontal direction at different heights in construction, building decoration and the like, which can quickly provide horizontal datum and ensure that the provided horizontal line is of a certain accuracy, and the provided horizontal line can be adjusted continuously in its height according to requirements.
The third object of the present invention is to provide an instrument which can be easily mounted without the need of special accessories such as tripod, does not need to move the instrument back and forth while adjusting the height of the horizontal line, and does not need to raise or lower the laser-plumbing leveler of the entire instrument.
The fourth object of the present invention is to provide a laser-plumbing leveler, which not only provides the horizontal line, but also the plumb line and/or inclined line, in which position of the inclined line is also adjustable.
The fifth object of the present invention is to provide a laser-plumbing leveler supported on a universal joint consisted of magnet and steel ball.
These and other objects of the present invention will be more clear through the following detailed description.
The universal laser-plumbing leveler with adjustable height of the horizontal line of the present invention comprises a laser emitting device, a laser line (plane) projecting optical system, a laser line (plane) rotating and/or moving unit, a connecting device and a fixing device.
The laser line (plane) projecting optical system comprises a horizontal laser unit, a vertical laser unit and/or a inclined laser unit. the laser unit mainly comprises a laser tube, a positive lens and a cylindrical lens, the positive lens is mounted between the laser tube and the cylindrical lens, and the laser unit can be rotated or moved around the main axis and/or the center of the instrument which is perpendicular to its main optical axis.
In the universal laser-plumbing leveler with adjustable height of horizontal line according to the present invention, the laser line (plane) rotating unit comprises a rotating portion unit, a vertical laser unit, and a horizontal laser unit mounted on the rotating portion unit, which can be mounted together or separately, on one side or on two sides.
Moreover, the universal laser-plumbing leveler with adjustable height of horizontal line according to the present invention comprises a pedestal, a base, a pillar, a pushbutton switch, a rotating port on unit, a lateral axle unit, a vertical laser unit and a horizontal laser unit, etc, in which the vertical laser unit and the horizontal laser unit are mounted on the rotating portion unit, and the rotating portion unit are coupled with the pillar via the lateral axle unit, and a zero position leveler is provided on the rotating portion unit. The base is disposed on the pedestal, and a horizontal leveler and leveling screws are provided on the base, pivots are provided under the pedestal, and the base and pedestal are connected via a tension spring and a supporting member. The lateral axle unit comprise a fixed bush, an intermediate bush, a fluororubber gasket and a main axle, where the intermediate bush is mounted between the fixed bush and the main axle, the fluororubber gasket is mounted on the main axle, an inclined inching screw is connected with the intermediate bush and causes the main axle to rotate and inch. The rotating portion unit formed into disc shape or any other shape and connected with the main lateral axle can be roughly rotated directly by hands. The laser inclined line unit can be mounted on the top end of the pillar, the laser inchlined line unit comprises a laser unit and an adjuster, etc., a laser tube is connected with the switch and drive power supply via an electric circuit.
Preferably, in the universal laser-plumbing leveler with adjustable height of horizontal line of the present invention, the laser line (plane) rotating unit further comprises a universal magnetic joint unit consisted of intensified magnet and steel ball, and an instrument body unit that can freely rotate on the joint, the horizontal laser unit and vertical laser unit mounted on the instrument body.
Moreover, the universal laser-plumbing leveler with adjustable height of horizontal line of the present invention employing the universal magnetic joint comprises a pedestal (inclusive of a pillar and magnetic absorbing disk), a magnetic joint unit consisted of intensified magnet and steel ball, an instrument body unit, a horizontal laser unit, a vertical laser unit, a power supply switch, a battery, a horizontal leveler, a zero position leveler and so forth. The two laser units of horizontal line and vertical line are mounted on the instrument body, and so are the horizontal and zero position levelers, which can be mounted on one side or two sides of the instrument body. The universal magnetic joint is connected between the instrument body and the pillar of the pedestal. All units on the instrument body can incline and rotate along with the instrument body within a very wide range (more than xc2x160xc2x0, or unlimited 360xc2x0), and can stop at any positions within the aforementioned range.
In the universal magnetic joint employed by the universal laser-plumbing leveler with adjustable height of horizontal line of the present invention, the steel ball can be fixed on the pillar or the instrument body, or connected with the instrument body or the pillar via a connecting member, in which an inching mechanism is optional. A magnetic absorbing disk is provided under the pedestal, upon requirements, it can absorb and attach the pedestal on a steel or iron member. The intensified magnet of the universal joint is fixed on the instrument body or the pillar, the instrument body centers around the center of the steel ball of the universal magnetic joint, the instrument body can be inclined by xc2x160xc2x0 or more, and can stop at any positions within this range, meanwhile, it can rotate by 360xc2x0 around the center of the steel ball and can stop at any positions. The main optical axis of the horizontal laser passes through the center of the magnetic joint (namely the center of the steel ball).
The horizontal leveler mounted on the instrument body can operate at different positions when it rotates around its own axle (within 360xc2x0 range), and its leveling axis is parallel to the plane of the laser line emitted from the horizontal line laser unit. The zero position leveler is an ordinary leveler, and when it is leveled, the vertical laser provides the plumb radial plane.
The laser-plumbing leveler with adjustable height of the horizontal line according to this invention can be used for positioning in horizontal direction at different heights in construction, building decoration and the like, and can expeditiously provide the horizontal datum and ensure that the provided horizontal line is of a certain accuracy, and the provided horizontal line can continuously adjust its height according to the requirements. The instrument can be easily mounted without the need of special accessories such as tripod, does not need to move the instrument back and forth when adjusting the height of the horizontal line, and does not need to raise or lower the laser-plumbing leveler of the entire instrument yet. Furthermore, it not only provides the horizontal line, but also the plumb line and/or inclined line, in which position of the inclined line is also adjustable. It also has the advantages of easy use, reliable leveling, simple construction, easy promotion and low price.